magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Trow
Trow (Troh) are highly uncommon race, rarely seen outside of their tribes. They're the least popular race of the 7 base playable races in Magience, due to their reportedly brutish nature and ridiculous appearance. Their main stat is "Vitality." Collectively known as "The Brutish Thugs", Trow are known to cause the worst kind of trouble wherever they go and they aren't very bright. In fact, most Players wonder why they were added as a playable race at all, expressing desire for another race to replace them. Appearance Trow never stand higher than 3 1/2 feet in their "normal" form. Most average around 3, and they usually weigh quite a bit since their frames are packed with muscle despite appearances. In their "battle" form, when they lose control during combat, they stand well over 7 feet tall and gain more pronounced muscle mass. They are always very brightly colored, usually being almost neon bright. This includes their sparce, animal pelt clothing; everything has to be bright. They'll often decorate themselves with trophies from their favorite kills; pelts, teeth, or fangs are common sights on a Trow. They have long pointed ears, even longer than a Fae's, with tufts of hair at the end that hide the point. They also have long, very thin tails that end in a tuft of hair. Their body is covered in fur; it's not their skin that is brightly colored, all trow skin is as black as coal. The hair on their ears and tail matches the hair on their head, not their fur. Trow also have lower fangs that often jut out from the jaw. Culture Trow don't really have leaders. Those with similar ideas group together. Very rarely will one wander off to join another tribe, or a few will wander off and form their own if they get lost away from home. Trow believe in strength above all else. They love to brawl, and spend most of their time beating each other up in the mountains. When they aren't doing that, they're hunting for any kind of food they can fit in their mouth. Trow are by no means stupid. However, they tend to have a simplistic view on life and happiness, and their willingness to be hired thugs has led to the entire race having a certain sort of reputation. Names Trow don't have surnames since a lot of them don't remember their parents or children, or place much importance on it. Their first names are similar to Nagaens surnames, in that they're usually hyphenated combinations involving their parent's names. Their names often sound rather guttural. Varieties There are many different varieties of Trow, though they aren't easily distinguished by outsiders. The following are just a small set of examples. Ironfist - '''The strongest of the three, they gain a boost to Strength as well as Vitality. They tend to be warmer colors, such as red or orange. '''Stoneheart - The bravest and probably most foolish of the three. They give no thought to consequences, and rush at any assumed foe regardless of size or chance of survival. Only their amazing Vitality boosts are what ensures the tribe is still alive. They tend to be cooler colors, like blue or purple. Rockfoot - Somewhere in the middle of the other two, Rockfoot Trow actually show a bit of intelligence, though they like brawling just as much as the others. They're a mix of the others in terms of coloration, showing both cool and warm colors. Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Trow, the following are just a small set of examples. Compressed Strength - +20% to Strength and Vitality. Mandatory for Ironfist, smaller chance for the other two. Thug -'' Penalty of 15% to Wisdom and Intelligence. Gain +20% to all stats except for Intelligence/Wisdom when not the leader of a party. ''Battle Form - ''The Trow is able to change their shape to one much more ready for battle; they grow an additional 4 feet and gain muscle definition. Receive +400% bonus to Strength and Vitality when in Battle Form, but Intelligence and Wisdom both drop to 0. Immunity - Have excellent immune systems. Naturally recover HP 50% quicker than other races. Also recover from ill, bleeding, disabled, fracture, paralysis, poison, and unconscious ailments 50% quicker than other races. ''Hot Blooded - Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Resistant to calm. Category:Races